blus new life
by son of blu and jewel
Summary: this is about blu and jewels life after the jump and if they can stay out of trouble with some new friends
1. Chapter 1

Hi im new to this and this is my first story so hear it goes.

Jewel:blu wear have you been? Jewel ask crossing her wings taping her foot.

Blu: oh yea sorry I just dazed off into the sunset agene.

Blu that's the 3 time this week.

I know it just that the first time you showed me I just cant help it.

Blu has actually was asking rafieal for some tips about the jungle.

Flashback

Common blu hurry up. jewel I really tink we need to go back to the observatory blu said concerned. I know but I just want to show you this. Yea but I just don't want you to fall ALL THE WAY DOWN THE CRIST REDEMER! Blu exaggerate. blu ill be fine. Jewel said softly. Well if you say so.

10 mins later.

See I told you its lovely isn't it. Jewel said to blu

Yea blu said dreamily.

And they just dazed into each others eyes and coming closer and closer to each other.

Until ther beaks touched.

Present time

Your not you know seeing any other bird.

Jewel your crazy! Why would I ever do that even after all we been thro

You ti-. Jewel cut him off by putting her wing on his beak

Blu you talk to much. All you had to say was no.

Blu and jewel wear still in the artificel jungle jewel has about 1 or 2 weeks left till she can fly agen.

I know sorry lets eat.

Blu brout a leaf with a mango (jewels fav) and some berrys and nuts.

Wow that was good thanks blu as she gave him a kiss.

Tolio:jewel jewel ware are you time for your check up. Tolio shouted.

O no. come on jewel you have to. No all they do is poke me with sharp tings and you know how I fell around humans. In know but its for the better it keeps you healthy.

Find but you half to go with me. I cant remember tolio wont let me.

Jewel look at him angrily. Fine! As jewel walk away.

O yea and blu hear are some other birds I tink tare friends of yours! Tolio said.

That's it rite now till next for the word problems.

Then blu saw nico and pedro with scars,busies and blood stains. all over and nicos bottlecap was small dents and scrapes all over it he had a cut going down his eye and a cast (or bandig)around his leg. Pedro had a cast around his stomach and two scrapes leading from his eye to his beak. Nico pedro what happened!

Nico:some jerk…got drunk…and started pushing people… around.

Then blu cut him off. Wait wait wait how did he get drunk?

Blu ask confused.

Pedro:we thought about selling some drinks maybe get more people in.

Well it didn't work. Blu said.

Yea so anyway we told the guy to leave and then this happened.

Nico said referring to his cuts and bruise.

Then jewel came back hey. she said as her voice started to get softer.

O what happened to you two.

Then blu filled her in.

O my god well what about the club. Jewel ask concerned.

We will still keep it up. pedro said.

Well im kinda tired im gana go get some shut eye. Nico said about to yawn.

All right jewel and I well be right in that hollow if you need something. Blu said

Common jewel we beeter get some sleep to.

Yea I guess. Blu was about to fly off when jewel grabed him by his wing and said.

Wait blu then she waved her broken wing. O yea I all most forgot.

On the short walk back. Jewel was tinking about what happend nico and pedro. What if that happened to blu and I would he defend me

Or just run away lets see how can I test thought.

I know. Wen they wear back at the hollow.

Blu. jewel said.

Yea. blu said.

This morning wear you actually dazing off or something else.

Jewel I told you I was why don't you believe me.

Because you do it every day! Jewels voice started to raise.

Jewel Jewel Jewel your over reacting.

Over reacting to what you seeing another bird!

Jewel was trying to over react to see if blu wold stand up for him self. Come on jewel you know I would never do that you are the most butifull bird in the world.

Jewel giggled and blushed little at the cheesey comment. Now come on lets get some sleep.

She couldn't bring her self to keep yelling at blu about something she know he would never do.

Blu and jewel laid down next to each other jewel nuzzled under blu beak.

And drifted to sleep. All right time for plan tought. the next day a new bird showed up at the sanctuary with some cut blood stains on his chest feathers he was a military Makah (idk how to spell that) with orange head feathershe was a fighter. Just then blu flu in with jewel in his talons. Blu put down jewel and walk up to the new bird.

What happened to you blu ask concerned.

What's it to bird asked upset.

Nothing just said

Hey back off he just asked a simple question. Jewel said.

I don't care what happened to me is none of your new bird said now getting even more angrier.

Ok ok no need to said. Common blu lets go.

Blu ha that's a stupid bird said.

Shut up blu said quietly.

What was bird said now face to face to blu.

I said SHUT IT! Blu said pushing him off casing the new bird to fall to the ground.

The bird quickly got upand said try that agen.

Then jewel intervened ok ok lets go blu she said looking at him angerly and upsetly.

Yea listen to your prostitute. The new comer said.

DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY JEWEL! blu yell and grabbed the birds neck with his talons. As the two started fighting. Jewel was impress and scared at blus rage and anger.

She actually started backing away with fear in her eyes.

The new bird was losing badly blu was scratching him and throwing him around like a rag doll. The bird was all most unconches.

Take it back. Blu said angrly.

bird said he managed to get out.

said as he was cut off.

Blu! Blu! Pleas stop! Jewel yelled on the verge of tears. She had never seen blu like this it hurt her to see her greatest love mersestly beat someone.

Pleas blu for me. Jewel pleaded.

Blu just glared at jewel full of hate.

He was flying holding the bird by his neck and dived bombed landing in front of jewel slaming the bird on the conter he just let out a painful yell.

Jewel was now crying when blu look up to see her crying.

No jewel. Blu said as he dropt the bird from his claws he was badly hurt on the inside to see jewel cry.

You!he yelled when He look back at the bird still on the floor groaning in pane

You did this. blu said walking back to the bird

Then jewel put her wing on blus sholder.

No blu you did.

Blu moved back in shock realizing what he done.

No jewel please im sorry something just got over me. Blu said moving closer to jewel trying to comfort her he put his right wing on her sholder.

But she took his wing off. And slapped him

Jewel please. blu pleaded. Jewel lessen to me.

No you lessen to me mister I don't ever want to see you like this agene or something get over you. Jewel sounded sarcastic the last few words.

I know I'm sorry.

Sorry isn't good enough blu she slapped him agene hader.

You almost killed him for crying out loud.

Just then linda walk in.

Linda: all right you two time for bed or nest or whatever.

Jewel looked back at blu.

Well continue this later.

Back at the hollow. (tree ting)

So where was I o yea I remember.

What where you thinking.

Blu dinit know what to say he just looked at jewel with sorriest I his eyes.(puppy eyes)

No that wont work. What if you killed him hu then what.

But i- he was cut off by jewel. But you what you didn't.

I know. Im going to sleep jewel laid down.

You on the other hand can sleep out side.

Blu said nothing he didn't want to argue he new jewel was right so he just left.

The next day.

When jewel woke up she felt somting in her hair.

An orchid it must have been from blu how sweet but were is he.

Blu was on a branch next to the a hollow he will make his and jewels house that is near a small pond.

Why did jewel go off on me like that I was just trying to defend her but I guess she right . he he sighed.

Just then a female spix makhuh what (whatever jewel and blu are) landed in front of him.

That wasent jewel blu thought that he and jewel was the last of his kind but he forgot that tolio said he was the last mail of his kind.

Hi said the new female bird.

h.. said nervously.

Whats your name as the two stared talking.

Back at the chamber

Man wheres blu he should be back by know maybe I scared him off last night.

I should go look for him jewel was eager to show him her 'surprise'.

She snuck out with the vent that she be working on she finished but didn't dare tell blu she new he would freak out. She managed to get past the guards by hiding behind medicine bottles and trough the cabinets and waited till someone passed by the door so she can get out. Just as she walk out she heard an insane laugh and notes' who it was immediately she ran back to the door as fast as she could.

But she was to slow and the cockatoo put a talon around her neck.

Nigel:hello pretty bird


	2. my hero

**Hey what's up tanks for reviews and a shout out to AgtMulder99.**

**Now back to wear we left off.**

Nigel: hello pretty bird. As he laugh insanely.

Oh no help! help! she yelled and suddenly everything went black.

Back at the jungle.

So were is you mate. The new girl ask her name was violet.

She is back at breeding room. She just looked at him confused.

A bird doctor. Blu said

Oh well then she wont mind if I borrow you for a wile will she. She said seductively with her wing on his chest pushing him back into the hollow.

I don't know but I sure do! Blu said pushing her off him casing her to fall on her back and off the branch.

As she was falling she hit several branches which gave her some cut and bruises

When she hit the ground there was a painful ow !

Then blu came down oh my gosh im sorry I didn't mean it. Blu said

She had some small cuts on her wings and back. Just help me up. She said annoyed.

Um okay. After she got up she said now you come with me now! She said angrily and annoyed.

Blu didn't know what to do if he goes with her he know she mite try something.

Wait why. Blu ask angrily.

Because I mite need help getting up to my said

Fine. Blu said.

Back to jewel.

Were am I hello! Jewel yelled starting to panic every thing around her was pitch black and she was in a cage.

There was a bright light from a flash light.

Well well well now that I have you nigel said walking toward jewel. I will make you pay for 6 months of this he said coming out of a shadow Reviling his body barley covered in feathers.

With this he said holding a bird size knife.

Oh no stay away from me.

Oh no your going to pay oh do you know what it will be better if your blu was ill just stick with this.

Oh wait did I say me I met them as two scarlet macaws came out one mail one female.

Both with devilish looks in their eyes.

Have fun you two remember try kill her.

O we will. The two said at the same time.

Back at the jungle hear its right hear

well Can you fly. Blu said annoyed

let me ow! She said stretching her wings to fly but the pain from stinging of the cuts it was bearable to fly thought she just wanted blu to stay because she know he leave which he would.

Can you get me up there? She said softly.

Blu just growled and flew her up.

Ok anything else. Blu said sarcastically.

Well there is one thing.

No not that. Blu firmly said. Now I'm he turned around

But before blu could she grabbed him and spun him around and started kissing him on the beak hugging him as hard as she could suffocating him blu managed to get away and fly off before he was out of ear shot he said I don't ever want to see you again!

Oh man i need to get to the sanctuary jewel oh man.

Blu started to tear up.

When he got to the sanctuary he squawk over and over to get in to the fake jungle.

And then when he got in he flew all over the fake jungle.

He kept calling jewel jewel jewel were are you jewel.

He flew back to tolio and squawk at him angrily.

Wares jewel were is she.

He grabed blu. Blu calm down.

No! he yelled in rebel as he bit tolios hand.

And flew out side.

He went right to ralfy.

Yea you gota help me.

What is it mi amigo.

It jewel she's missing wait were are the kids.

They are with eva by the river.

Ok but come on! Blu said flying out of the hollow.

Ok ill go get nico and pedro.

Now if i was jewel were would i be.

Back to jewel she was in the wreck of the plane.

Jewel was in her cage in the corner curled up.

Then the cage opend. Time for your daily beating the two said at the same time.

Jewel just cried as one of the macaws grabbed her neck and trout her outside.

They started beating her with their claws and tossing her like a rag doll.

And the female macaw spit on her face and smashed her agenst the cage wall.

Jewel had gone thro all most two weeks of this her feathers were ruffled she had small cuts and buries her wing was nearly healed she planed on escaping today.

Blu went back and forth looking for jewel every were.

The plan jewel thought of was when the female macaw opened the door she would hit the cage back causing the two birds to fall down and jewel to fly out. But this time was different instead of the birds it was nigel with a bird sized knife.

Know its time, jewel.

Jewel had no way out she was terrified as her life was about to leave her.

But nigel had something else planed.

No stay away from me.

Nigel came closer and closer.

Just then blu was scouting the area still in search for jewel and even violet help him.

When he heard a loud scream.

Jewel he called out gunning at were the sound was emitting.

He hear it once more and saw the plane.

He went inside and saw nigel on top of jewel with the knife.

He dived right towed them he grabbed nigel around the neck and flipped him on his back sliding him in to boxes and hit his head on a wall.

Blu flew back to jewel who was crying with tears of joy.

Until nigel came back and grabbed blu around the neck smashing him ageist a wall. He back off waiting for blu to make the next move. he look up and saw a cage hanging on a weak hanger.

Blu flew up and ripped it off with his claws causing it to fall on Nigel.

He yelled in pain.

As blu smashed two more cages on top of him nigel was k.o.

Blu flew back to jewel common lets go

Jewel had small cuts some of her feathers were cut of some of wing feathers were cut.

And nigel rebroke her wing.

Jewel was crying of happiness and pain.

Jewel are you ok common we need to go.

Jewel just nodded.

Blu picked her up and flew her out.

We need to get to tolio.

No blu. Jewel said under tears. I just want you right now.

Jewel we need to get you need check out you could infected.

I don't care pleas just for a second. fine blu put jewel back at ther hollow.

Now just re- but jewel cut him off and kissed him more passionately than ever before.

She forgot about her wing and tried to wrap it around blu which made her yell in pain.

Jewel! Common lets go.

Ok jewel said still crying.

When they got back blu put jewel down in front of tolio.

Jewel you found her ok ill check her out then I need to have a few words with you and jewel.

After tolio check jewel up and said his words of wisdom.

Now I'm going to let linda take care of you. Tolio said.

Oh great not linda common show mercy im just a bird. Blu said with fear in his voice.

You little baby jewel said jokingly.

Yea yea.

Let's go get some sleep.

Ok

When they got back in the fake hollow.

Blu started to lay down.

Now then were wear we. Jewel said Oh yea

She stared kissing blu once more blu was kissing back it seemed like forever wich is how long they wanted it to last.

When they dazed off to sleep.

Blu`s pov.

* * *

><p>The next day blu was feeling awkward around jewel he didn't know why but he didn't like it.<p>

He was avoiding jewel still taking care of her but no kissing her rarely hugging her there relating ship was going downhill but they still remained fate full to each other. Blu could see jewel getting sadder every day she was away from him or avoided her. So blu decided to make it up by taking jewel out but he couldn't do that from what happened last time so he ask tolio if linda could take them to her new book store. He was going to tell her today.

Jewels pov.

* * *

><p>What's wrong with blu he is never act like this before we kissed for like an hours and now he would barley talk to me.<p>

Oh hear he comes.

Jewel I want to make it up to you for how I been acting lately we can't go outside but maybe tolio can takes us to lindas show you how I use to live and Im sorry.

Um… ok blu. I guess it can be fun.

Ok! Great. Blu said excitedly.

Blu flew up to camera squawking at it.

Then tolio came out.

What blu I have work to do tolio said annoyed.

Blu flew out the door and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen in tolios coat.

Can u tak us to lindas.

Well maby after closing how about that.

Blu squawked happily

All right tonight then. Blu said to jewel.

Blu I didn't know you can write.

Yea it took forever to learn but I picked it up from linda she used to have a diary I looked over her shoulder and just practice.

Can you show me.

Shure.

**All right that's it for chapter 2 sneak peak at chapter 3: blu whats that.**

**It's a laptop you can use to access the internet**

**The what?**


	3. holding a grudge

Chapter 3 hear it goes.

So Blu and jewel got in Tolios car he didn't want them flying because of what happened the last two weeks he was on total lock down with Blu and Jewel.

Blu and jewel were in the front seat cuddled next to each other.

Blu still felt awkward around jewel he felt like he was sweating, he could feel his heart beat go down his body and like he was going to puke.

When they got there.

Oh I think I'm going to be sick. Blu said.

What's wrong Blu. Jewel said with concern.

Oh its noting just moshin sickness probable. He lied.

All right you two common.

Tolio knock on the door then linda opened the door hi dear I see you brought blu and jewel.

Which the two spix macaws landed on a on the counter next to lindas work computer.

You guys and gal hungry.

Oh I already ate but I don't know about Blu and Jewel I'm Shure there starved. Tolio stated

Blu just squawk in agreement.

I'll see if I have anything in the fridge linda said walking in to the up stars kitchen.

Now then jewel what do you what to do I don't know what is there to do.

Let's see in know I can show you how to write.

Ok. Jewel said

Jewel only took about 2 hours to write every ting she would need to write.

Wow you are a fast learner that took a lot faster than I thought. Blu said surprised

Yea well I learned from the best. Jewel said softly.

Linda came down stars it's about closing time. linda said as the last costumer left.

How about a movie linda suggested.

Whats a movie. Jewel ask Blu.

It's kind of hard to explain just wach.

But linda couldn't get the dvd player working.

Hold on guys I'll get the old player hold on. Linda said walking to a closet.

While she was going through all her stuff a laptop fell out on top of lindas head

Ow stupid… oh look blu remember this.

What is that? Jewel asked.

It's a laptop you can use it to access the internet.

The what? Jewel asked with a confused look on her face.

Look. Blu opened it and logged on he's password was password.

And the screen saver opened up with two female macaw's about to kiss.

Blu just face palmed. i'm doomed. He thought.

TYLER BLU GUNDERSUN WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! Jewel yelled.

Oh is uhh… jewel you have gorgeous eyes. Blu said As he looked for something to say.

Jewel just stared at him with rage that looked like she was about to hit him.

Blu was backing up cowering in fear. Wait jewel umm…umm.

WELL!

Linda saw Jewel screaming at Blu.

Ok Jewel calm don't get so mad about. Linda stopped as she saw at the screen saver.

Oh that's why. Linda just chuckled when she saw it.

Well common the move is about to start.

Well talk about `this' later. Jewel said as she pointed to the screen.

Don't worry Blu ill help you out. Tolio said

With this tolio whispered to Blu as he held out a romance movie.

What! Blu squawked how will that help me.

just watch. Tolio said

They started watching.

Blu and Jewel were siting about 3 inches away from each other.

But ever kissing or dramatic break up seen Jewel looked at Blu.

Blu saw her from the corner of his eye. And moved closer and closer every time she did.

Until they were right next to each other Blu was feeling beater next to Jewel it seemed like the more time he spent with her the better he would feel.

Blu looked a tolio who was about to pass out (from sleepiness). And he just gave him a thumbs up.

To which Blu nodded. He looked at Jewel and just dazed into her eyes to which Jewel did the same.

They leaned in for a kiss after they broke it jewel whispered

don't think I forgot.

_ghee talk about having a grunge_. Blu thought.

They all fell asleep on the couch.

The next day.

Blu and Jewel woke up in a cage.

Jewel started to panic.

Blu Blu! wake up.

What is jewel.

What do you mean were in a cage!

Just open it. Blu said sleepily.

Oh yea. Jewel said as she opened it.

Common Blu lets go home.

Ok… wait jewel your wing we need to wait for tolio.

But we can go by are sel-

No Jewel. Blu said firmly.

But Blu. Jewel said with puppy eyes.

I said no Jewel.

Well ok. She said as she put her head down in defeat.

_Great what did i do_. Blu thought.

Look jewel im sorry I didn't mean. But jewel cut him off

No its ok Blu but you owe me something from last night.

Sure jewel anything. Blu said not realizing her tone then gulped.

She just slapped him.

Ow what was that for.

last night.

Oh yea I guess I should have seen that coming.

Common lets go get something to eat. Blu said.

Follow me.

Blu and Jewel walked down to the kitchen when they got there Blu flew Jewel up on the table.

Ok wait here. Blu said as he flew up to a bowl of fruit.

Which one do you want. Blu said

Um any one I guess. Jewel said.

Blu brought an apple and a banana.

Ok dig in.

Jewel started to eat the banana.

You aren't going to eat the apple. Blu said with a mouth full of apple.

No I never seen a fruit like that before.

Try it. Blu said holding out the apple.

No thanks im kind of full.

Ok suit yourself.

But blu I want to talk about something.

What jewel. Blu said as his eyes started to open when he remember about last night.

Cheese and sprinkles common blu think think I got it.

What was picture about im mean am I not good enough for you! You half to have look at someone else! Jewel snapped.

No of Corus not jewel you're the only bird I will ever want or need. And besides what picture. Blu said playing dumb.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT PICTURE!

I just umm…

I KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO BLU IT WON'T WORK.

Wow I smell in need to go take a bath. Blu said as he flew to the bathroom.

Don't think you well get out of this that easily! Jewel said

Blu flew in bath room. great what do I do he said as he turned the water on.

Then he herd.

Blu blu get back here!

Oh no I got to hide. Blu said as he hid in a cabinet with a sliding mirror.

Blu where are you she heard some nose emanating from the cabinets.

She climbed up the counter then she saw blood dripping down from inside.

Oh no help blu!

She climbed up using the wire to Linda's hair drier.

When she opened it she saw Blu unconscious with cuts all over him a pair bloody clippers. And what look like a puddle of blood.

Jewel was shocked she didn't know what to do then she grabbed the clippers and brought them to Tolio.

He adamantly saw what the problem and ran to the bathroom.

He grabbed Blu his hands were all bloody and took him to the sanctuary.

He put Blu in one of his emergency rooms he had him hook up with blood water and something that went beep beep beep jewel didn't know what it was but she saw that it kept Blu alive.

She went to sleep on a table next to Blu and before she slept she said.

Please be ok.

Tolio said he will be ok just a lost of blood.

The next day.

Jewel wok up to the sound of beeeeeeeeeeeeep


	4. promise

Jewel slept silently as the soft, melodic beeping of Blu's heart monitor kept a steady tempo. Beep... Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeee...

Her eyes shot open, panic coating through her veins. (No...) Her eyes averted to Blu, peaceful in his everlasting slumber. A single tear came to her eye, and as loudly as possible, she squawked his name. It echoed throughout the room as Tulio darted in to disconnect the monitor. She was crying heavily now, tears streaking down her face, catching Tulio's attention. His eyebrows creased, then grew soft. "I'm sorry Jewel..." He said softly, To the retreating Spix macaw. Jewel was rapidly flying down the hallways, blinded by the blurred colors of the Aviary, as she darted through the hallways. She never looked back. She never went back. Life wasn't the same.

Word quickly spread that the last male Spix macaw had passed on, leaving Jewel without hatchlings to continue the species. Every bird in the jungle tried to make time to comfort Jewel, who was in a deep depression. Bitter hatred filled her eyes... Everywhere she looked, everywhere she went, Jewel saw his face.

Jewel sat, sulking in a small hollow in the jungle, it'd been hours since his limp body had been taken into a room, the door shut behind a melancholy Tulio, as he said sorry to Jewel one last time. She needed time alone to figure things out. Jewel walked to the edge of the tree, looking down at the compact dirt below, then took a step off. She plummeted, towards the unforgiving earth, then spread her wings open, catching the air and sailing up above the trees, to Christ the Redeemer.

She sat, perched silently until an unnerving flapping interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see a female bird, staring at Jewel with sadness. Jewel turned back around and stared off into the clouds, unsure of who this visitor was, until she softly spoke. "Are- are you Jewel?" Unprepared, she whirled around, speechless. "Yes, yes I am... Who are you?" Jewel coaxed menacingly, tears dried under her eyes. The macaw flew closer and perched next to Jewel. "I'm violet... And... And I-" She choked up for a second, and Jewel grew suspicious. "And you What?" Jewel scoffed bitterly. Violet's eyes darted left and right, searching for something for relief. "I have a confession..." Jewel gave her a puzzled look, and she hastily continued. "I heard Blu had... Had died and I- I thought I should come clean." Jewel glared on, waiting for her to continue. "I kissed Blu... An-" Before she could finish, Jewel had Violet on her back, talons pinning her down, poised to strike. "What?" Her eyes narrowed... Jewel had enough; she grabbed this stranger by the wings, and Jewel's face softened. She began to cry again, and muttered, "I'm sorry Blu..." Then, as if in slow motion, She tipped to the side, and slipped off Christ the redeemer, still clutching to Violet. The ground neared, and eternities later, a squirming, shrieking violet was turned head first towards the concrete. Jewel closed in, crying heavily, her vision blurred for the last time. The ground came closer, and closer still. For the last five feet, jewel clenched her eyes shut tightly.

Jewel shot up, taking a deep breath, waking from her nightmare, tears running down her face. She looked to her side, where Blu fell asleep the night before. He wasn't there. It was early morning, and she got up and went to the edge of the hollow, and spread her wings to take to the sky to find him, when a tugging at her left wing caught her off guard. She'd completely forgotten about the cast. She screamed, falling to the ground. She felt a soft thud, and opened her eyes, to see the ground falling away. She looked up to see Blu holding her in his talons, flying up and around, back to the hollow. Jewel peered at his face, and saw a determined look on his face as he set her down in the dry foliage. Her eyes beamed, "Blu! You- you're still alive!" He gave her a puzzled look. "Y- yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jewel kept to herself about the horrid dream she'd just witnessed, and focused back on him.

"Jewel, you can't fly for another three weeks," Blu said, half matter-of-factly, half sympathetically. She looked him over, at the several cuts, scrapes, stitches and featherless patches on his body. She didn't respond to his witty remark, but instead wrapped her right wing around him, embracing tightly, she whispered, "I love you... Promise... Promise me you won't leave..." Blu looked down, and said proudly, "I promise..." Jewel lay down, still in Blu's wings, and felt warm and fuzzy inside. Then it occurred to her how much pain he had to go through to fly just now. Blu, uncomfortable about being so close to her, turned red, and Jewel Kissed him, only saying, "You're cute when you blush..." His face turned even brighter red, and he squirmed a little, unaware of what wicked plans Jewel conjured in her mind... Plans of what to do with all this free time, alone, with Blu...


	5. find someone else

Ch 5. Im gana put myself as a bird to show you guys how I am (not like you care) my characters name is nathen or nate

Blu wok up to the beauty of jewel his jewel. He got to the air of A/C and shivered to the air flowing under his feathers he thought his shivering would wake jewel but then he saw jewel shivering too. He was thinking if he should get food or stay and comfort jewel. He went to the edge of the hollow and walked to the big metal door on the floor in front it was a plate with seeds and a two small plastic cups with water in it. Back in the hollow jewel was already awake and preening her head feathers, tail feathers and chest feathers. Looking her best for blu.

Blu was dragging the plate thru the fake jungle until he crossed a stream of water which he was unable to cross. So I guess I should go wake jewel then this will be fun.

He crossed the water feeling the cool refreshment beneath his feet.

Jewel jewel! He yelled from the base of the tree trying to get jewel out.

Yes blu. Jewel yelled popping her head outside the hollow.

I can't get the food past this pond so you have to get out and get it.

Ok blu I'll be right there. Jewel said climbing down the ladder that tolio made for her.

As she walked down. She met with blu and leaned in for a kiss but she stepped back and said.

Oh blu you stink you need a bath.

Oh yea I do I haven't taken a bath sense I got here.

Common stinky lets go she started in a seduiev tone. ter algum divertimento (have some fun)

Ok I'll go. Blu said as he pulled the leaves in front of him blocking jewel so he could have some privacy. He started humming some songs he remembered from tinysoda.

Now. Jewel thought.

Blu oh blu I have a surprise for you my amor Falcão (love hawk).

Jewel you know I can't understand. He stopped when jewel walk in and with her feathers shining her tail was up a little.

j-jewel w-what a-are you d-doing here im bathing. He said blushing madly covering he body with a leaf. Please leave.

I thought we could have some fun. Jewel said walking up too blu pulling the leaf off of him.

Well cant it wait until im done.

Common blu stop being innocent for one second. Jewel thought. No it has to happen right. Then jewel put her wing around blu and threw him down saying now.

And jumped on top of him kissing him then licked his neck up to his beak.

Blu's body felt hotter than hell itself he was blushing madly.

Uhhhh wait jewel just wait.

Wait for what blu your already here. So lets get started.

No but I help! blu was yell at the top of his lunges at this point crying for help begging for jewel to get off. But she silence him by kissing him he didn't kiss back.

Blu why don't you love me.

I do jewel but I just don't want to hurt you or anything.

With that jewel put her face right next to blu's and whispered. I want you to make me scream.

Blu's body temp shot up agene. Well can we do… that in the hollow then.

So you'll do it then.

In the house.

Ok jewel got off of him. Lets go

Then blu shot in the opposite way and went for the exit when he saw something that made him stop in fear. It was tolio shutting the door leaving no way out.

Tolio

About 5 min earlier.

FINALY! Tolio shouted watching the monitor seeing jewel about to mate with jewel.

He called linda to tell her the good news.

When he looked back at the monitor seeing blu flew off heading for the door tolio ran as fast as he could for the door then closed it looking blu in. then blu flew to one of the cameras squawking for help. just then Fernando came seeing blu on the camera.

Uhh whats that.

Then tolio quickly turned off the monitor.

Uhhh nothing.

Back to the fake jungle.

Blu blu come on you can't hide forever.

Oh how do I get out of this lets see yes the vent. Blu Thoth

Common blu we need to save the species. Jewel said teasingly

Blu flew right past jewel heading towered the vent.

Blu you can't hide forever. when She saw the direction blu was flying. The vent. oh no you don't. she thought.

When blu arrived at his destination he was looking around for anything he could use to smash the vent open. He grabbed a rock that jewel seemed to use scent's it had some cracks on it. He was about to fly up until he was tackled by jewel she threw him down and put her talon on blu's chest and said. You know you want it blu were going to make love forever. She said seduicev

Jewel stop you can't do this your forcing me into something I don't want to do it's not fair. It's rape.

It's not rape if you like it.

But I don't like it. Blu said then jewels tone started to change.

What does that mean! Jewel snapped.

Great blu your smoother than butter with women. Blu thought.

You know what fine take all the time you need blu ill just wait here but when you're ready don't expect me to be waiting there for you

jewel just stared at him angrily. then They walked away from each other.

Jewel was walking to the hollow blu was tring to make his way thru the vent.

As blu was walking through the vent he thought. Oh blu what did you do.

Jewel.

Stupid blu im trying to be nice show my love but no you have to go and take that away to hu.

Well fine if you don't want any I won't give you any nothing at all.

Go find some other bird blu.

Then she started tearing up and crying.

As blu was walking he stopped at the waiting room with a tv and saw a bird listing and dancing to music.

If you got girl problem's

That's to bad for you son

I got 99 problems and the f#$% to one hit me.

Then blu interrupted. That song's a little in prophet for you age don't ya think.

The bird was shocked and embarrassed that someone saw him.

Oh what the… hey you're that bird that free me.

Yea so I take it you were on the plane. Blu said as he flew next to him.

The two started talking for about an hour until blu remembered about jewel.

Oh my god jewel.

Who's jewel my ma- … girlfriend I hope. He mumbled the last part.

You two get in two a fight.

Yea she… never mind.

Just a little tip send her a note telling her to meet you some were. Some were were there's a good view of rio I got it the Crist redeemer I know two guy's that can help.

Yea but they won't let us out.

Blu rules are made to be broken.

Yea… ok so what was you'r name agene.

Nathen or nate.

Well nate see ya around.


	6. i love you

Jewel jewel are you here jewel. Blu said walking in to the hollow.

What do you want.

I just came to say sorry for. But he was cut off by jewel.

For calling me a prostitute.

Yeah look jewel I was.

Being a b#&.

No… yes look I was just furcated I.

You don't need tell me that.

Jewel let me talk! Blu snapped.

Jewel stepped back in fear.

Jewel I.

Get out.

Jewel.

GET OUT!

Blu was on the edge of the hollow when he said. Im sorry and glided to the cold hard flour.

He took some leaves to use them as a blanket.

Jewel was in the hollow desperately wanting blu for his comfort, warmth and love. But she thought he needed to learn his lesson.

The next day.

Blu flew up to jewel's hollow to say apology but she was still sleeping he thought this was a perfect time to get her a gift.

So he went out picked several petals out of roses and went to linda and asked her to draw a picture of jewel in all her beauty.

Oh I don't know blu I haven't drawn in a wile. Blu looked down with disappointment until linda said. But ill try. Linda said. Blu jumped for joy and gave linda a hug.

Blu avoided jewel all day until the panting was done.

But jewel thought blu left her.

She stayed in her hollow all day curled up like a ball in her corner she kept telling her self that she scared him away and she will never find love agen.

1 hour later. Jewel took a nap from crying and Blu came in her hollow and took all the leaves out and replaced them with the rose petals and signaled linda to bring the painting which covered the hole inside of the hollow.

( see the pic in the link .com/?q=rio%20jewel&order=9&offset=168#/d49c2ua)

Jewel jewel wake up. Blu said as he lightly nudged jewel when he here her mumble.

Blu… im sorry… come back… I love you. blu was shocked that jewel would even think that but then agen she hasn't seen me all day. blu thought.

Jewel.

Hu blu blu! Jewel got up and hugged blu Oh blu I missed you so. Jewel stopped in awe of the lovely and beautiful panting off her. And she was looking at it one of her breath's smelt a filmier smell and took a deep breath to get a better sent.

Blu is that… is all this for me. Jewel said still in awe from what she is witnessing.

Yes jewel it's all for you and I'm sorry I lost my temper witch I'm never going to do agene I want us to be together forever.

Blu if you want us to be together you don't have do all this all you have to do is say three word's. blu was confused at first at what jewel said.

Here ill help she said as she kissed him softly and passionately.

Jewel I… I… I… I love you jewel.

I love you to blu more than anything in the world.

I love you too jewel I would give my life for you. blu said as they drifted off to sleep in each other's wings. Maybe we could no if he's still not ready it could ruin the moment. Jewel thought.

The next day

* * *

><p>Blu and jewel awoke next to each other with love in the air.<p>

Good morning meu anjo do amor.** (my angel of love)**

boa mornig meu amor hansome hawk que fazer você planeja fazer para você passarinho nerd.

**(good morning my handsome love hawk what do you plan on doing today you little nerd bird)**

Show off. blu said playing.

You're not so bad yourself where did you learn that handsome. Jewel asked nicely

I just read some books. Blu said plainly. But you seem to be in a good mood to day jewel.

Im am I just feel something special about this day do you.

Well know that you menschen it there is something about this day that just feels good in don't know why. Jewel saw this as a good sign.

Maybe this is a good thing is it love in the air… oh I really hope so. Jewel thought.

Oh yea jewel. Blu said getting her out of her daze. Why don't I introduce you to my new friend.

Oh you made a friend.

Yea I meet him last night.

_Thank god it's a him_. Jewel thought.

Common lets go. Blu said grabbing jewel wing until he heard a grumble from jewel. Well it looks like some one's hungry. Blu smiled jewel blushed.

They walked to the big metal door and blu flew up to the handle and pulled it down and pushed it open with all his mite jewel walked out the door and waited for blu when blu came to jewel he hovered over her and picked her up with his talons and flew to the entrance were they waited for tolio. It was just before the place opened blu and jewel were the first ones to wake up. Nate nate are you here. Blu said wondering around the counters.

Nate was in the waiting room on the couch sleeping until he woke up to someone calling his name.

Hu what yea who's calling me. He said still half asleep.

It' me blu. Blu said as him and jewel came in. hey nate in want to introduce you to my mate jewel.

Hi nice to meet you. Nate said as he stuck his feet out to shake hand's **(in a humans case)**

Hi. Jewel said.

Wow blu was right I see why he said when he saw you it was love at first sight.

Oh did he. Jewel said as she quickly glared at him seductively.

Yea he said you're like his one personal angel.

_All right blu I had enough tonight no matter what_. Jewel thought.

So Nate where are your parents. Blu asked out of nowhere.

Oh them well… you see I. he started to cry. I kinda well.

What you what. Jewel asked concerned.

I RAN OK HAPPY I LEFT THEM I COULDENT TAKE ANYMORE!

Oh im sorry. Jewel said.

You saying sorry isn't going to fix anything.

Blu took jewel aside. Jewel we should do something. Like what we can't just take him in we barley know him. Jewel stated. I know but tolio Is going to find him and kick him out of here he will be out on the streets. Well what can we do adopt him. Well we can at least let him stay in the fake jungle until he finds a mate or is old enough. So your saying adopt him. Common jewel please look at him.

He looked like he was about to break down and start crying from memories of the pass.

Common jewel.

Fine he can stay but in a different hollow. Tanks jewel. Blu said as he gave her a quack kiss on the cheek. Jewel giggled and blu went to tell nate the good news but was turned around by jewel when she said. Blu only nerd's kiss on the cheek. Then she kissed him passionately on the beak with their wing's wrapped around each other they never wanted the moment to end but I had to because nate interrupted with an ehh hem and said. You know if you guys are gana do it you should go some were privet.

Jewel shot him a hateful glare. Hey im just kidding. Nate said. Blu walked up to him and told him that he can stay in the fake jungle he nearly jumped for joy.

Then linda came in with tolio and walked up to blu and the others.

Hey blu I need to go back to mina soda just for about a week to bring my stuff over here but I want you to come with me.

Blu looked like he was thinking then he look at jewel who looked concerned.

Blu you can't go I'll be back in a week jewel.

I know but what if im back in the wild and I can't find you or worst.

Why don't you come with me to see how I lived before I came here.

I don't know.

Common it will be fun hot coco a movie the snow how bout it.

Well I guess ok shure.

Nate do you want to come.

Umm I guess I don't have anything to do.

Jewel pulled blu aside. Umm blu I kinda wanted to have some alone time with you.

Jewel tell you what when we get back we can have all the alone time we want.

Jewel_ thought_ he meant like that.

**That's it sneek peek at next chapter: no why did I I didn't mean to why didn't I stop I killed him **


	7. not what it looks like

"Common jewel it would be fun I can show you how I use to live". Blu said to an unhappy jewel.

"I don't know blu it's really far away my whole family is here well at least what's left of us". She mumbled.

"Please jewel it would mean a lot". He started with puppy dog eye's. "I'll be all alone missing you I'll keep saying to myself jewel where are you".

"blu stop that's not fair you know I can't resist when you do that". She said on the verge of laughter. "ok ill go but only if you promise I can have you to myself when we get back".

"I promise but first I need to ask linda if it's ok". Blu said walking to linda.

"what is it blu". Linda asked with blu tugging on her arm, then he pointed at blu at jewel and nate.

You'll have to ask tolio about that blu" linda said but just then tolio walked by and said. "im fine with it"."ok blu tell jewel and your friend to pack there bag's". linda said.

After the flight.

Blu was cuddling with jewel both asleep, nate just woke up but when he saw blu and jewel he started thinking,"I wonder if I'll ever find some to love I hope it's soon".

Then the cage started moving it was linda carrying them to her car.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head". Blu said to his mate. "Morning son".

"dad". They both chuckled.

"so nate if you're staying with us why don't you tell me about yourself why you came to rio".

"well I left my house at about five because my dad was always yelling my mom was a w#* she was always drunk my dad kicked her out and he changed something snapped that's when he was just yelling all the time, I had two sisters and two brother's my friend sam gave me the idea of running away im glad he did we came here long story short he was a jerk and we took our own way's I mostly ran because of my brother was selfish and he was my dad's favorite I don't know why and the rest of my family was just like him it took me a while but I had to leave they were nothing like me all the yelling, hitting, crying it was just too much".

"Oh I'm sorry that must have be hard for you but look at you now".

"Yea I guess".

"oh Bluuu". Jewel said softly putting her wings on blu's chest from behind, she turned him around and kissed him.

"You forgot to give me your good morning kiss".

"oh I didn't want to wake you I'm sorry beautiful". Blu said with a big smile on his face.

"Why do talk to me so nicely blu".

"because you deserve it my angel". They kissed agene longer then they should have because nate was still there, their tongues dance like samba never wanting the moment to end.

"mom, dad". Nate said to get them to break it up. "Blu, jewel"!

"oh sorry we just"

"yea yea I know".

They felt the cage moving agene, and before they know it they were in the book shop, and the cage opened.

"ok here we are make your self's at home". Linda said as blu flew out with jewel in his talons, followed by nate.

"so what is there to do around here". Jewel asked.

"Well you can read watch tv um… that's about it I guess".

"can I listen to music".

"yea I think linda has some in her room follow me". They started their journey upstairs walking on the railing.

"over there on that shelf give me one of the cd's of the music you want".

"Ok". He flew up looking at the multi types of music.

"I hope you know what you're doing blu". Jewel said then blu turned around to face her.

"what do you mean jewel".

"It's just you're getting to … attached to him".

"am I not suppose to get attached to him I mean we are adopting him so we should treat him as one of the family right".

"Yes but I mean you should focus on making one of the family blu we have been together for about two weeks now I just don't want you get all attached to him and forget about me".

"Jewel I will never do that I love you more than anything in the world".

"I know but im just worried".

"About what".  
>"Can we talk about It later".<p>

"Shure". Just then nate just came down with some music.

"can you play this one dad".

"let me see it". Nate handed him the dvd.

"no absolutely not put it back".

"But".

"No but's this has too much cussing".

"now hold on blu we haven't even herd it yet let's listen to one song and go from there".

"fine but you're going to regret it". Blu said and he put in the disc and played a song called till I collapse by Eminem, and It started playing that's when jewel's mood changed.

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em

Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them

'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop penning 'em

And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.

Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom

Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop.

Amoxacilin is just not real enough.

The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.

Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.

You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.

For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a F#!*% .

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this S#!*% till my bone collapse.

Nate and blu were taping there foot to the beat and enjoying the song wile jewel wasn't doing so well.

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out

I'ma rip this S#!*% till my bone collapse.

Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real

And you spit and people are feeling your S#!*% .

This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it

'cause you may never get it again.

So while you're in it try to get as much S#!*% as you can

And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end.

'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this S#!*% that gets in.

I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.

It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me.

But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the S#!*% does not offend me.

That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.

Even though half you people got a F#!*% problem with me.

You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me

The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me.

Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart

What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart.

And it's absurd how people hang on every word.

I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve

But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved

If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me fir-.

The song was cut off by jewel pushing the stop button.

"hey!" nate snapped.

"don't hey me young man that song is to wrong I don't ever want you listing to that song or any like that agene understand".

"Yes mom" . Nate wined.

"hey guy's I made some hot chocolate if you want some" linda said from down stars. "common guy's your gana love this stuff". Blu said walking past jewel and Nate, jewel followed and when she passed nate she said, " if I ever see you listing to music like that agene you'll be in so much trouble ok".

"yes". But there blood froze when they heard. "OH MY GOD BLU STOP THAT YOUR KILLING HER". Nate flew down stars as fast as his wings could go, when he was down saw blu clawing a goose and a gorgeous bright yellow macaw that seemed to be knocked out, Nate flew out side to help his step dad. The goose thru blu off and started cutting him with her claws, Nate grabbed her neck with her talon's and threw her off the bench and went after. Blu was getting up and the other goose was walking up to him she looked at the fight going on under the, and her eyes were full of fear and she flew off.

"yea run coward." He yelled to the fleeing goose. "hey nate we di-."

He stopped when he say nate lying down in blood next to a dead goose.


	8. I'm back!

A/N IM BACK WITH SOME MORE IDEA'S HERE I GO OH AND FORGIVE ME IF I MESS WITH THE STORY LINE A LITTLE!

"NATE!" Blu yelled as he picks up his step son with his talons and flew him inside."

"Blu! What the h*** did you do!"

"It wasn't me i… he."

"Never mind it does not matter how bad is it."

"Um… from what I can tell there are no cuts on him."

Just then Nate sprang up nocking Blu over he was breathing heavily wondering what was going on and Jewel ran up and hugged him "oh I was so worried!"  
>"Dad that other bird she is still out there!" he said as he looked outside and saw the yellow bird knock out in the snow and Blu knew that if she just stayed there she would freeze to death but at the same time he didn't what to let in a trouble maker. "Jewel can I talk to you in privet?" "Shure Blu."<p>

"Por isso devo deixá-la?" (So should i let her in)

"Blu são você louco ela iria morrer se não eu cant acreditar mesmo estávamos discutindo isso."

(Blu are you crazy she would die if don't i can't believe were even Discussing this)

"Eu sei, mas." (I know but-)

"No buts go get here now!" Jewel snapped.

"Ok, ok im going." Blu then flew out the door and pick up this strange yellow bird and brought her inside. Linda then came down and saw Nate covered in blood and some random bird in her house. "Uh… Blu?" Linda said wondering what was going on. "You know what never mind… danged Nate did you get into my juice I was saving that I guess you won't have juice and cookies now I'll see if we have milk but for now c'mon we need to get you washed up." After that Nate looked at Blu who gave him a nod and he flew to Linda's arm and she cared him to the sink.

"So Blu." Jewel began. "What are we going to do about her?" She said referring to the new yellow bird they brought in.

"Easy we can leave the window open and when she wakes up she will go back home."

"Oh ok I see well what do you what to do now?"

"I don't know what to go embarrass Nate."

"How?"

"C'mon follow me." Blu and Jewel went upstairs, and Blu dug in the closet and came out with a camera.

SORRY THIS IS SHORT BUT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IN FOREVER A SHOUT OUT TO AND I will REDO THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. PEACE OFF!


	9. the camera

A/N HA HA LETS GO! P.S. CHECK OUT TOBUSCUS PLZ

"So how, or should I say what is this?" Jewel asked.

"It's a camera mixed with a recorder." She looked at him confused.

"Let me show you." He then pointed his camera at Jewel and said "Strike a pose!"

"What?" As she said that the flash from the camera blinded her for a second.

"OW I'M BLIND IM… oh I'm ok." She saw Blu laughing his head off.

"What's so funny!"

"You… your reaction… priceless!" Blu said still laughing.

"Whatever I'm leaving."

"No, no Jewel I'm sorry come here look."

She walked over to him and looked at herself in the camera.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO COOL!" She said, and snatched the camera from Blu's wings, and started snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow unfortunately they were pictures of the ground until she pointed them at Blu.

"Smile handsome." She started clicking the button for about 20 pictures.

"Ok Jewel stop." Blu chuckled. "We need to save some for Nate." Just then Jewels tone became more serious as she put the camera down.

"Um Blu about that I what to talk to you about something."

"What what's wrong did Nate do something did he hurt you."

"No, no it's not about him… well sort of not really never mind! I what to talk about." Her voice became softer." I… I what to start a family with you."

"Oh i-I d-don't know i-I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course you are Blu just look at the way you treat Nate."

"I-I know but I see him as a friend more than a son." With that Jewel came up and slapped him with her good wing.

"Jewel w-what was that for!"

"Hello is anyone here!" Blu and Jewel looked on the couch next to them and saw that the voice was coming from behind the cushions.

"Well talk about it later now fly me over there!" Blu just looked at her annoyed.

"Please." Jewel said sweetly. So Blu obeyed and flew her up to the couch were a yellow macaw was standing.

"Hello would you mind telling me where I am."

"Yes." Blu started. "You were knocked out so I took you inside so you would not freeze to death and now you are at my old owner's house but you are free to stay if you like." Jewel then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for!" Jewel pulled him aside.

"Blu look at her." He did so.

"I don't get it."

"Blu look at her she is a very attractive macaw."

"So?"

"C'mon Blu think she is Nate's age."

"Oh I see what you mean but he is almost old enough to date."

"I don't think so."

Just then Nate came in with a standing on Linda's arm, and he looked at the macaw and count seem to take his eyes off her.

"Um… sorry but I think it's best if you go." Jewel said.

"Oh… ok." She spread her wings to take flight when she felt a soaring pain shoot thru her entire left and right wing.

Rio

Nico and Pedro were taking the day off from hard parting and singing just getting a rest mostly for their voices, just two friends popular, famous friends out in the open, two friends that always have female birds wanting to mate, and they were just standing there on the first day of spring.

"So Pedro I heard there is a rough part to mating season." Then a quiet voice said "rough part?" that seemed to be coming from behind Nico, just then he was tackled by a purple canary and she was screaming "NICO DO ME NOW!" and she forcefully started mating with him. Then a cockatie flew down that was 26 cm (head to tail) 7 years old female with a g.i. joe helmet on her head, landed next to Pedro and seductively said "well what are you waiting for soldier we got work to do."

A/N SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE BUT HEY IT IS WHAT IT IS ANY WAY YES THERE ARE TWO NEW BIRDS


	10. remember?

**A/N NEXT CHAPTER P.S. I CHANGED THE PURPLE BIRD AND SHE IS NOW A CANNRY HER NAME IS MELODY.**

* * *

><p>The snow has melted the flowers were blooming, a perfect day in tiny-soda even better in Rio which is where Blu, Jewel and Nate were headed to on a plane Jewel's wing was fully healed well at least that what she kept telling Blu who was starting to get annoyed Nate was just sitting in the corner thinking to himself about this new girl that he saw one time, then the plane had some turbulence which cause all the pets in the back to panic even Jewel yet Blu remained calm mostly because Jewel ran to him and held on to him for dear life, once the plane landed and everyone was done with their unpacking and unloading, Blu was let out of the cage and just stood on top of it but Jewel didn't have the privilege of being let out because of her cast.<p>

After Jewels "last" checkup she was release with Blu in jungle her dream of being with the one she love was now complete, they flew to their hollow that Blu thoughtfully found before she was release, they just landed and had their very first visitor was Nico and Pedro, Nico brought his mate but Pedro seemed to be flying solo.

"Hey guys." Jewel greeted. "How has it been, and who is this?" Jewel asked.

"This is my mate melody." Nico stated.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Pedro was about to open his beak when he was interrupted by his mate that flew in fast as a built yelling "ATTTTTTTENTION!" And tackled Blu to the ground. "SARGENT BLUE MACAW STATE YOUR NAME!" He got up and she was still on his head and yelled again. "I SAID STATE YOUR NAME!"

"Ow, stop yelling its Blu my name is Blu."

"See now was that so hard." He looked up at her annoyed and shook his head to get her off, she fluttered down next to Pedro her mate.

"Well it was nice to see you again but Blu and I have some… stuff to take care of." Jewel said.

"Oh I see getting busy with your man up top Blu."

"Get out!" Jewel yelled.

"Ok, ok when you're done why don't come to the club."

"We will see." With that Nico Pedro and there mates flew off to do their own business.

"So Blu shall we get started?" Jewel asked a little shyly.

"Get started on what?"

"You know… mating."

"Wh-what i-I don't recall s-saying that."

"But y-you said back on the plane."

"Said w-what?"  
>"That we can have some alone time don't pretend that you forgot!" Jewel said starting to get annoyed.<p>

"Yea n-not like that." When Blu said that Jewel hung her head low and Blu thought he could see tears forming after 30 seconds of awkward silence Jewel opened her beak.

"No."

**A/N THAT'S ALL FOR NOW E3 IS ON SO I WILL UPDATE A LITTLE LATER TILL NEXT TIME.**


End file.
